god_is_bij_onsfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Waargebeurde christelijke verhalen: nu mijn leven in gevaar is, zie ik Gods liefde (Deel 1)
Inhoudsopgave [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/testimonies/God-saved-me-from-death-1.html#1 Een plotselinge ziekte zorgt ervoor dat ik ga klagen] [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/testimonies/God-saved-me-from-death-1.html#2 Hoe ik Jobs voorbeeld volgde en mij onderwierp aan Gods beschikkingen] Mijn naam is Liu Wen. Dit jaar word ik tachtig jaar oud; ik aanvaardde het werk van Almachtige God van de laatste dagen in 2006. Vanwege mijn leeftijd kon ik er niet van uitgaan om mijn plicht te vervullen, zoals de andere broeders en zusters, daarom wezen de kerkleiders mij de taak toe om als gastvrouw op te treden bij bijeenkomsten. Ik was heel blij dat ik een plicht had die ik kon vervullen, en vanaf toen bereidde ik de broeders en zusters een warm welkom in mijn huis. Wanneer de bijeenkomsten ook gehouden werden, nooit liet ik een klacht horen. Ik meende dus dat ik toegewijd was aan God en dat mijn handelingen zeker aanvaardbaar waren voor Hem. Maar toen een onderzoek uitwees dat ik leed aan darmkanker die zich al in een vergevorderd stadium bevond, deed ik wél mijn beklag bij God. Hierdoor aan de kaak gesteld zag ik dat mijn streven onjuist was. Een plotselinge ziekte zorgt ervoor dat ik ga klagen In juni 2013 begon ik me lichamelijk enigszins onwel te voelen; vier- of vijfmaal per dag kreeg ik diarree. Ik dacht dat het een probleem met de spijsvertering betrof, en daarom leek het me niet al te belangrijk. Na enige tijd begon ik bloed in mijn ontlasting waar te nemen; ik veronderstelde dat het om aambeien ging en ik besteedde er nog steeds weinig aandacht aan en ging niet naar de dokter. Toen ging ik op een dag naar het huis van mijn zus; zij merkte op dat ik eruit zag of ik geelzucht had en dat ik gewicht had verloren. Bezorgd vroeg ze mij: “Waarom ben je zo mager geworden? De mevrouw aan de overkant van de straat had dezelfde leeftijd als jij en ze had gezondheidsproblemen die ze veronachtzaamde. Toen ze toch een keer naar het ziekenhuis ging voor controle, kwam ze te weten dat ze darmkanker had. Ze besteedde heel veel geld aan behandelingen, maar beter werd ze niet. Ze raakte zowel haar leven als haar geld kwijt. Je moet echt zo snel mogelijk naar een arts gaan om een diagnose te laten stellen.” Toen ik haar dit hoorde zeggen, raakte ik een beetje van streek; ik dacht eraan dat ik de laatste tijd aanhoudende gezondheidsproblemen had gehad en ik vroeg me af of er inderdaad iets mis met me was. Toen ik thuis was gekomen, vertelde ik mijn familieleden over mijn symptomen; mijn zoon, mijn dochter en haar echtgenoot brachten me haastig naar het stadsziekenhuis voor een controle. De arts zei dat mijn toestand ernstig was; tegen mijn zoon zei hij dat hij me zo snel mogelijk naar het provincieziekenhuis moest brengen voor meer onderzoeken. Toen ze de arts dat hoorden zeggen, stonden mijn kinderen op het punt in huilen uit te barsten; haastig brachten ze mij naar het provincieziekenhuis. Toen ik besefte dat mijn toestand wel heel ernstig moest zijn, schoot er een brok in mijn keel en welden er tranen op in mijn ogen. Ik dacht: “Stel dat ik inderdaad darmkanker heb en dat ze mij laten overplaatsen naar een ander ziekenhuis, omdat ze er geen behandeling voor hebben?” Mijn hart zonk mij in de schoenen: als ik inderdaad zou sterven aan deze ziekte, zouden mijn dagen als gelovige dan niet geteld zijn? Die avond had ik veel pijn en ik kon er niets aan doen dat ik in mijn hart enige zwakheid voelde. Ik dacht: “Sinds ik tot geloof ben gekomen, heb ik met enthousiasme mijn plicht vervuld en nooit heb ik geklaagd. Waarom heeft God mij niet beschermd? Waarom heeft Hij toegestaan dat ik ernstig ziek werd?” Hoe meer ik erover nadacht, hoe negatiever ik werd, en voordat ik het wist was ik in duisternis verzonken. Ik had het echt moeilijk. Toen besefte ik dat ik niet op die manier moest denken, dus riep ik in stilte God aan in mijn gebed: “O God, ik weet dat ik mij niet bij u zou moeten beklagen, maar ik kan de pijn van het vlees niet overwinnen. Alstublieft, bescherm mijn hart, zodat ik getuigenis kan afleggen van u.” Hoe ik Jobs voorbeeld volgde en mij onderwierp aan Gods beschikkingen Nadat ik had gebeden, kwamen deze woorden van God mij voor de geest: “Terwijl ze beproevingen ondergaan, is het normaal dat mensen zwak zijn, of negativiteit in zich hebben, of dat ze geen duidelijkheid hebben over [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/tag/Gods-wil Gods wil] of hun pad om te praktiseren. Maar in ieder geval moet je vertrouwen hebben in Gods werk en God niet verloochenen, zoals Job. Hoewel Job zwak was en de dag van zijn eigen geboorte vervloekte, ontkende hij niet dat alle dingen in het menselijk leven door Jehova zijn geschonken en dat Jehova ook Degene is die alles wegneemt. Hoe hij ook werd getest, hij behield dit geloof. … Toen Job dit punt bereikte, verscheen God aan hem en sprak tot hem. Dat wil zeggen, het is alleen vanuit je geloof dat je in staat zult zijn om God te zien en wanneer je geloof hebt, zal God je vervolmaken. Zonder geloof kan Hij dit niet doen. God zal je schenken wat je hoopt te bereiken. Als je geen geloof hebt, kun je niet vervolmaakt worden en kun je Gods daden niet zien, laat staan Zijn almacht zien. Wanneer je geloof hebt en je Zijn handelingen kunt voelen in je praktische ervaring, zal God aan je verschijnen en zal Hij je van binnenuit verlichten en leiden. Zonder dat geloof zal God niet in staat zijn om dat te doen. Als je de hoop op God hebt verloren, hoe kun je Hem dan ervaren? Daarom, alleen als je geloof hebt en je twijfelt niet aan God, alleen als je echt geloof in Hem hebt, ongeacht wat Hij doet, zal Hij je verlichten en illumineren in je ervaringen en alleen dan kun je Zijn daden zien. Deze dingen worden allemaal bereikt door geloof en geloof wordt alleen bereikt door loutering – geloof kan zich niet ontwikkelen als er geen loutering is” (‘Degenen die volmaakt gemaakt moeten worden, moeten loutering ondergaan’). Uit Gods woorden begreep ik dat dit soort ziekte en pijn over mij kwam met Gods toestemming. Het was Gods beproeving voor mij: Hij wilde mijn geloof in Hem testen en ervoor zorgen dat ik zou groeien in mijn leven. Hoewel mijn vlees zwak was en pijn leed, mocht ik niet ontmoedigd en teleurgesteld in God raken, door te leven in negativisme en innerlijke zwakte. Maar wel moest ik Gods wil zoeken, Zijn orkestraties en beschikkingen gehoorzamen en steunen op mijn geloof om hier doorheen te komen. Dat was de enige manier waarop ik Gods daden zou kunnen zien. Ik dacht aan het verhaal van Job in de Bijbel, die de volgende beproevingen onderging: zijn bezittingen werden gestolen, zijn kinderen werden uitgeroeid en zelf werd hij overdekt met steenpuisten. Toch beklaagde hij zich niet bij God. In plaats daarvan geloofde hij in Gods bestuur en wist hij dat alles wat hem overkwam, met Gods toestemming gebeurde. Hij wist dat hij slechts een geschapen wezen was; of God nu gaf of wegnam, hij moest God in zijn hart blijven vereren en zich onderwerpen aan Gods orkestraties en beschikkingen. Hij moest doorgaan de naam van Jehova te prijzen, zelfs tijdens zijn lichamelijke lijden. Toen Job dus werd geconfronteerd met het oordeel van zijn vrienden en met de aanvallen van zijn vrouw, hield hij vast aan de weg van God vrezen en het kwaad mijden. Hij volhardde in zijn [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/videos/faith-in-God-movie.html geloof in God] en was uiteindelijk in staat om gedurende deze beproevingen getuigenis af te leggen van God. Hierdoor begon ik over mijzelf na te denken: ik werd zwak toen ik ziek werd en een beetje moest lijden. Ik begreep zelfs God verkeerd en beklaagde mij bij Hem. Ik schoot volkomen te kort in onderwerping. Laat dat niet zien dat ik niet zozeer geloof had en mijn plicht vervulde om te voldoen aan Gods wil en daarop te letten, als wel ten bate van mijn zegeningen en veiligheid? Toen ik in goede gezondheid verkeerde, dankte ik God dat Hij over mij waakte en mij beschermde; maar nu ik ziek werd en mijn leven in gevaar was, klaagde ik erover dat God mij niet beschermde. Zo’n soort geloof is vol onzuiverheden: het is een geloof dat is gebaseerd op onderhandelen en dat probeert God te bedriegen en uit te buiten. Ik wilde mijn plicht vervullen om mijn doel te bereiken: zegeningen verkrijgen. God verafschuwt en haat dat soort geloof en het ontvangt van Hem geen lof. In vergelijking met Jobs geweten en verstand, met zijn geloof in God en zijn getuigenis, zag ik in hoe zelfzuchtig en verachtelijk ik was, omdat ik volkomen tekortschoot in geweten en verstand. Ik was het werkelijk niet waard om te worden gered door God! Toen ik dit alles begreep, was ik bereid mijn verkeerde kijk op het geloven in God, namelijk om zegeningen en veiligheid te verkrijgen, te wijzigen en om Job na te volgen. Of ik nu zou herstellen van mijn ziekte of niet, ongeacht hoeveel langer ik nog zou moeten leven, het enige wat ik wilde was mij te onderwerpen aan Gods bestuur en getuigenis van Hem af te leggen. Vijf dagen later ontving ik de resultaten van het onderzoek: de arts stelde een vergevorderd stadium van darmkanker bij mij vast. Mijn toestand was heel gevaarlijk en ik moest onmiddellijk een operatie ondergaan. Mijn kinderen waren zo bezorgd dat ze huilden en mijn zoon vroeg aan de arts: “Heeft de operatie kans van slagen?” De arts antwoordde: “De patiënt is op gevorderde leeftijd en heeft geen sterk gestel. Het slagingspercentage is gering, en dus kunnen we niets beloven. Maar zullen we alles doen wat in ons vermogen ligt.” Ondanks mijn besluit om me aan Gods bestuur te onderwerpen, raakte ik van streek toen ik de arts dit hoorde zeggen; ik had het gevoel dat de dood mij stapje voor stapje naderde. Angst en radeloosheid kwamen op in mijn hart en ik dacht: “Is dit nu echt de manier waarop ik voorgoed van mijn kinderen en van de wereld zal worden weggenomen? Vanaf mijn vroegste jeugd was ik arm en na ons huwelijk hadden we nooit veel. Het heeft veel moeite gekost om hier te komen, met een druk huis vol kinderen en kleinkinderen. Net nu ik van het leven begin te genieten, zal ik het achter me moeten laten. Zo lopen ook mijn dagen als een gelovige in God ten einde; nooit zal ik meer de gelegenheid hebben om Gods woorden te lezen met mijn broeders en zusters, noch zal ik het mooie schouwspel zien van Christus’ koninkrijk dat op aarde wordt gerealiseerd.” Toen ik dit alles overdacht, kon ik er niets aan doen dat ik moest huilen en huilen, terwijl golf na golf van pijn en ellende mij overspoelde. Het enige wat ik kon doen was in stilte tot God roepen in mijn hart: “O God, het bericht van de arts dat de kansen op een succesvolle behandeling van mijn ziekte maar heel gering zijn, zorgt ervoor dat ik me zwak en negatief voel. Ik ben bang om te sterven. God, geef me alstublieft de kracht en het geloof om niet te worden beheerst door gedachten aan de dood, zodat ik niet tegen u klaag, in staat ben om me te onderwerpen aan uw bestuur en orkestraties en getuigenis af te leggen om u tevreden te stellen.” Nadat ik had gebeden, kwam mijn hart een beetje tot rust, en ik dacht aan Gods woorden: “Almachtige God, Hoofd van alle dingen, oefent gezeten op Zijn troon Zijn koninklijke macht uit. Hij heerst over het heelal en alle dingen, en over de hele wereld leidt Hij ons nu. … Almachtige God is een oppermachtige dokter! Wie in ziekte leeft is ziek, wie in de ziel leeft is niet ziek. Zolang je nog adem hebt, zal God je niet laten sterven” (‘Hoofdstuk 6’ van Uitspraken van Christus aan het begin). Gods woorden verschaften mij geloof en kracht. God is almachtig; het hele universum en alle dingen zijn in Zijn hand, net als mijn leven en dood. Als God niet toelaat dat ik sterf, kan niemand mijn leven van mij wegnemen. Als ik inderdaad sterf, is Gods wil daarin begrepen; ook al kan ik het niet doorgronden, toch moet ik mij onderwerpen aan Zijn orkestraties en beschikkingen en getuigenis afleggen van God, naar het voorbeeld van Job. Bij deze gedachte voelde ik me minder van streek en werd ik minder beheerst door de gedachte aan de dood. In mijn hart voelde ik me werkelijk bereid om me te onderwerpen aan Gods wil. Dit bestand is vrijgegeven onder het vrije auteursrecht Bron: De Kerk van Almachtige God Auteur: De Kerk van Almachtige God autoriseren: Alle inhoud op deze pagina kan gratis worden gedownload, gekopieerd, gereproduceerd, maar kan niet worden gewijzigd, vervormd of onderschept. Het mag niet worden gebruikt voor commerciële doeleinden. Wanneer u iets van de inhoud gebruikt of op website-adressen invoert, moet u dit melden aan ‘De Kerk van Almachtige God’. https://nl.godfootsteps.org/